Life in Kira's Eyes
by LinkinParkVampire13
Summary: DISCONTINUED! This story is about a character i made up called Kira. She gets hurt and has come across a rare poison that has been injected in her...this story is mostly based on naruto shippuden with the characters. Rated T just to be safe. :P
1. The Tragedy

This is my second story and i think its the best out of the two...Hope u like it, it was fun making it. I don't have much time to write stories so i'm doing this at around 9 oclock when i am supposed to be finishing my assignments...awwell this is now more important to me i believe well have fun reading it (btw i didn't have a beta reader so yer i did all the spelling checks myself so i may have some mistakes ^.^)

* * *

I'm walking, mostly limping through the woods. I walk some more before i started hearing voices,

"Hello is there any one there" I yell

I walk further and see three figures in the distance.

"Hello can you hear me" I yell with more strength.

The three figures turned toward me and start to walk over to me. I start to collapse. I see them running and then I realise that the three figures are Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. I hear Kiba yell something then everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up to see Kiba holding me in his arms, whilst running back to the village, with Hinata and Shino beside him.

"Kiba..." I say with a weak tone.

He looks downs, "It's going to be alright Kira, we'll be at the village soon and then we will get you to the hospital."

I wonder why he said hospital then I look down at my arm to see blood all over it with a big gauche. I look for a little longer then I pass out again.

* * *

I wake to see medical ninjas all around me. I see Sakura and i also see Kiba in room. Sakura is using her medical nin-jutsu to try to close the wound but everytime she tried it kept getting bigger. She stopped and went and asked one of the medical ninjas something and then the ninja vanishes. I start to wonder where Akamaru is at the moment. I also wonder why he wasn't with Kiba in the forest. I can't think of a reason so I decide to drop the thought. Most of the medical ninjas leave soon after only leaving Kiba, Sakura and I in the room. I start to feel a sharp aching in my left arm. I scream. Seconds later Kiba is beside me.

"Everything will be OK Kira, just calm down a bit. Sakura will handle it." He explained calmly. I stare into his eyes a bit then nod slowly

* * *

This is the first chapter plz tell me if its good or not (i hope it is...^.^)


	2. The Nightmare

10 minutes later I hear Lady Tsunade's voice.

"What do you mean it's not healing?" She yells with a worried voice. She hurries into the room.

"Sakura do you know what's wrong with her?" She asks Sakura

"No milady, when I try to heal the wound it just gets worse" Sakura replies whilst handing Lady Tsunade the clipboard.

Lady Tsunade walks over to me smoothly and asks "Can you feel any pain?"

"Not at the moment" I reply.

She looks up at Kiba. "Do you know what happened to her" She asks Kiba calmly

"No, I saw he4r walking and she was calling out like she was lost then she started to collapse. Hinata, Shino and I ran over to her and then brought her here" Kiba explained.

Lady Tsunade looked back at me then said, "Maybe you should get some rest, it's late and it may help you."

Then I lost consciousness.

_Kira's Dream_

_I am wandering through the forest, it was night. I look around at my surroundings. The sky is clear; there isn't a cloud in the sky. I keep walking. I start hearing voices, I walk further. I look up and see faces among me, faces of all my friends. They look angry and confused. _

"_Why Kira, why?" Ino asks in confusion._

"_After everything we did together, why would you?" Kiba says._

_This looked too unreal too be true so I use release to see if it is….it is. I see a shadowy figure in the distance. He walks towards me and when he is about 5 metres away he disappears. I feel him grab me from the behind around the neck, "Would you like to join them?" he asks. I feel his arm move I jump up and instead of stabbing me with his kunai knife in the chest; he gets me in the stomach. He groans with anger. He lunges at me. I try to dodge his attack but he is too quick and gets stabs me in the heart. He kills me._

_A couple of seconds later I appear in this really weird place. All of my friends are here in this place too. They notice my presence. They start asking me all these questions out of anger and confusion. I wrap my arms around myself and sit down. I feel something wet on my hand. I hold it up to see blood all over it. I look down to see my stomach bleeding. `I must have got this wound from when that guy stabbed me´ I realise. I stand up. _

"_How did you guys get here? I got here by being stabbed in the heart." I ask in deep thought. _

"_That's exactly how the rest of us got here too," Ino explained. I look down at my stomach then I pass out. _


End file.
